Hurting
by dr100
Summary: On Star Category 9, the innocent die, in but a hope to change the perception of friends and family.  Aboard the TARDIS, Rory thinks he's piloted the TARDIS to an unknown world, to him, and to his friends.  On the surface of the planet, two anomalies.
1. Chapter 1: Suffering on 9

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Ten: Hurting****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter One: Suffering on 9**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Electrocution.<p>

The body fell from the tower, heavily bruised from the fall. It's life source had been drained from the electric shock, and the tower stood mighty casting a shadow over its victim.

The civilians on the ground hurried across the rugged terrain to the body of Giles, who had been struck from above. A woman knelt beside the body, and sobbed into her sleeve. Aggie was 42 and grey haired. She appeared way older than she was, but the age rate on Star category 9 was at an advanced state.

The children held within distnace of the body, in their mother's arms, wept to themselves.

The men remaining made out all would get better by comforting their families, but deep down, the terror they faced was on a par with the death of their most beloved friend, Giles.

The tower blotched out the half sun and a mist had formed, and slowly risen to the great height of the structure.

"The mist is here!" the villagers yelled, some backing as far from the approaching mist as it slithered closer and closer.

Mark, one of but few of the most respected men in the village grabbed Aggie from off the ground, telling her, - "The second the mist consumes him, he'll have passed over to the next world. Should you wish to join him so soon?"

Aggie shook her head, as Mark took her by the hand, leading her from the body of poor Giles. She watched the mist cover the body so he no longer appeared visible.

Mark sheiled her red and sore eyes. He gave her to Anthony to look after, his young brother.

"See to it she gets lots of rest, and stay with her!"

That was an order.

Mark charged back to where the body had fallen, as the mist rolled back, and he saw Giles had gone.

Shiela ran to his side. She was Mark's wife.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shrieked.

The danger was ever present.

"I'm adjusting to what we've known about for years," he answered her. "I've watched Giles attempt to destroy the tower. On each occasion he and other failed, but now he had truly paid the price for meddling. When there's death, there's this mist."

Sheila was considerably shorter than him, and he craned his neck to look down at her.

"I want to follow in the footsteps of him, Shiela," he said to her softly. "He was a hero."

"and must I lose you to?" Sheila warned.

"This is greater than you and I, Sheila," he told her. He didn't wish to upset her, but the villagers had to look up to someone as a leader. "This tower must be destroyed, for the people of 9, and the children, and the unborn children. They can't all live with a fear we now can't fight, but this must change. There must be happiness to come, joyfulness and innocence!"

"And you can give the people this 'happiness'?"

Sheila persisted in her questions.

"I can only hope to achieve very little, because I am but one man," he said. "But, I have something upon which to call on the help of passers by!"

"What is it you possess?" shiela asked him.

From inside his breast pocket, belonging to that of his shirt attached to that of his thin form, he held tightly in his hand a small device. It was red, and its small nodule glistened now the sunlight had reached their point through the mist.

"This is our key to freedom," Mark said, pressing the device down, so it was flat against the device itself.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We wait," was Mark's answer. "Come on," he said. "We've family and friends to look after!"

They hurried off from the spot in which looked on at the tower, to the village below the shadow of the structure upon the hill.

A distress call had been sent from 9, out into space.

Aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor had just set the dematerialsation circuit in motion.

"That's the last of them," he said, to two bored assistants, leaning on the framework of the console.

Amy was sat in a chair, with her legs outstretched and resting on a comfy switch, while Rory had his arms crossed, sitting upright on his chair, gloomily.

"Can we do something exciting now?" Amy asked him.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked her.

"You know," she said, with a wink. "Something playful, something we've not done in a while!"

"No, no, no," the Doctor responded quickly. "Nothing raunchy, you've a husband now Amy, consider him for once. This has GOT to STOP!"

He quickly rushed around the console, and through a door.

Amy turned to Rory, who stared back at her, totally unimpressed.

"What was you exciting idea?" he demanded.

"I'll give you a taster tonight!" she hissed.

Rory got up off the chair, and leant back on the console, one leg across the other, looking charmed.

Amy bouced through the door the Doctor had taken off thorugh.

Rory watched her go. He was dead lucky, married to Amy. Just one the happiest of moments in his life, and he knew life was so short. So short to love, and then die.

Suddenly, the red switch began to flash, and the cloister bells began to sound.

Rory turned to the console, having thought he'd leant on a button, and activated something or other. He flicked switched, hoping to turn off the flashing dial, but nothing. If anything, he had the situation worse. He noticed the central column begin to rise and fall, and felt the roar of engines from somewhere within the TARDIS.

Amy rushed back into the console room, in something she felt she hadn't worn in ages. Her kissogram outfit, the like of which Rory had told her he like on her, and how he felt she could well order him around. Her police uniform was now on show, but that was the least of Rory's worries.

"What have you done?" came Amy's 'dull voice', when Rory had ever made a mistake she knew from right away was his fault.

"I don't know," he confessed. "It was like, I must have leant on a switch or something. Where's the Doctor?"

The Doctor entered in boring chequered trousers, and a grey tacky jacket.

"Not very exciting today, are you?" stated Amy, observing his attire.

"Well, I've changed," he said. "I'm no romantic, and you're married, so why are you dressed in your kissogram uniform?"

"Doctor," she replied, unphased. "I have many uniforms!"

Then, the Doctor caught sight of the red dial, and turned to Rory.

"Fancied setting the coordinates yourself?" he asked.

"I…I," Rory tried to explain, but the Doctor cut him off.

"I know," he said. "You were keen, wanted to experiment, I completely understand. So, where are we?"

"I don't know," Rory shrugged, and turned to the blue doors.

"Ah, set it on automatic, auto pilot, or at random, eh?" suggested the Doctor. "Wherever we are, I wish to investigate."

He ran towards the doors, and stepped out through them, on to a planet of darkness.

"Where are we?" Rory called after him.

"No idea," said the Doctor. "There's this tower, obscuring the moonlight so the planet receive none. A planet of darkness."

Rory stepped out beside the Doctor and Amy.

"I'm sorry," he said, plucking up the courage to tell the truth.

"I must have…"

Again he was cut short.

The Doctor ran back inside the TARDIS, and checked over the instruments. The dial was still flashing.

"Rory, it's alright," the Doctor yelled back to him. "It was a distress call, and you activated the console, setting us down on the planet the call was sent via."

He strode back out through the doors, and stopped close to Rory, patting him on the shoulder.

"What do you make of it Amy?" the Doctor asked her.

"I've spot something odd!" she said.

The Doctor followed her gaze.

"Ah," he said, finally. "A human, waving to us upon a hill, who has our full attenion, depending on how long she's been waving up there…"

He paused, and squinted. It was a woman. The darkness was an awful haze, that made for difficultly in observing figure and objects through. The little moonlight available however made the viewing of the figure just bearable on the eyes.

Suddenly, the Doctor whispered, - _"Could it be?"_

His heart began to beat faster and faster. The urge to identify the female figure was terribly demanding.

Then, he heard her shout, - **"DOCTOR!"**

It was her. It was Rose.

Rose Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	2. Chapter 2: Together Again

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Ten: Hurting****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Two: Together again**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>"Rose?"<em>

The Doctor wasn't sure it was her. How could it be when she was trapped in a parralel dimension.

Amy and Rory watched as the Doctor chaged past them, up onto the hill, until he reached the figure of the woman. They saw the two figures, staring at each other.

"What are they doing?" wondered Amy.

"Does he know her?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure, hang on a sec, I'll-"

"No Amy," said Rory. "Leave it with the Doctor, he obviously knows just what is going on!"

On the hill top, the Doctor was staring at Rose, as she stared at him.

"Is it you?" he asked her, softly, and quietly.

"Of course it's me," she answered.

At once, the Doctor sped towards, taking her in his arms. They hugged for a short time.

As the figures embraced, Amy wasn't happy.

"They must know one another," suggested Rory, as he watched their actions from below.

As the Doctor puled free from Rose's grasp, he smiled at her, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"So, what are you doing here then?"

"Investigating," she said.

One word, the answer to her being on the planet she was never meant to have been on.

"And of my other self?" the Doctor asked her.

"Baby-sitting," she said.

She grinned back at him.

"And you knew it was me?"

"Of course I did," said Rose. "I'd know you anywhere."

"Question," said the Doctor. "Does you loving me as I am now mean cheating on me which doesn't count?"

Rose chuckled at the pomposity of the question.

"Are you saying…" she said, stepping closer towards the Time Lord.

"I'm saying nothing from now on," said the Doctor, quickly. "It was a mistake."

"What's brought me here?" was the question you most probably wished you had of asked," she said, briskly, touching the Doctor, poking him in his chest with the stub of one finger, which ran down his front, until he met the gaze of Rose, who kissed him, almost attacking his physicality as he fell backwards, she falling forward, and Amy and Rory left wondering what the heck was going on.

Together, they ran up onto the hill, after the Doctor and the woman.

On the grass upon the hill, Rose leant across the top of the Doctor, snogging the life out of him, before brushing herself down, and standing over him. The Doctor was left gob smacked.

When Amy and Rory found them, the Doctor was just recovering from a very strange occurance.

"Yes, well, you found us at last!" he yelled, his frustration aimed at his two friends who failed to find him sooner.

"Doctor, we thought you were in trouble!" shouted Amy. "And who's this woman?"

"Amy, Rory, this is Rose Tyler, a friend, well, a lover of a past me, I say a lover, more like a 'bff', but anyway, ANYHOW…"

Amy, Rory, and Rose noted how he wished to changed the subject.

"Pleased to meet you both," said Rose, proferring her hand out to be shaken.

"As you were saying," said the Doctor, to Rose.

"Oh yes," she replied. "I was intrigued to descover a tower, upon which has the power over the whole planet. Torchwood in the parralel Earth had said something as huge as a single planet had the capabilities to destory us, and break down the boundaries from 'closed times'."

"Closed times, eh?" hummed the Doctor. "Does that mean this tower wishes to restore something from a sealed time zone, or even death, and bring it back into existence?"

"I don't know," said Rose. "But it's having an impact on us already. Our time zone bled until a gap in the fabric of reality appeared. Now, this is how I entered 'real time', and made my way here!"

"And this tower? The same tower you saw Amy?"

"The same tower we fear the most, never mind the rest of the universe!"

The voice of a stranger.

It was too dark to make out any more figures, but then they appeared from below the hill top, two villagers of the dark village below them.

The Doctor took the man's point.

"Yes," he replied. "You're obviously frightened, and we're new here. Hello to you to, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose…" and then turning to his two present companions, said - "-… and this is Amy and Rory, and I have a feeling you want us dead?"

Mark wasn't carrying any weapons, neither was his brother, so the 'assumption' they thought was ridiculous.

"No, no, not at all," the brothers said, hands held up to the eye line of the new comers, despite it being too dark to show they were not carrying anything threatening.

"Tell me," said Rose, kindly. "Are you local here?"

The men nodded.

"Can we ask for some shelter?" asked the Doctor.

"You can ask," said Mark, - "-… but people around here are already spooked. You'd be lucky to find yourself some shelter in the village!"

"Why?" asked Amy. "What's 'spooked' them so?"

Mark said nothing, but stared past them at the tower on the oppsite hill top.

His brother spoke for him.

"The tower," he said, quietly.

"Yes, now, that is quite…"

"Silence!" ordered Mark. "You're to accompany us into the village, there we will find you some shelter, if there's any to spare, and nothing must be said of the tower. Not tonight."

The Doctor nodded. He respected the man. If whatever evil the tower possessed, and had threatened the village people, that last thing the village elder wanted was trouble.

"Very well," said Rose, speaking up for the Doctor, who, never mind being silenced, didn't want to anger the man further, and if anyone was going to show only compassion, it was Rose.

Amy and Rory were led down the hill top by Mark's brother, and Mark stood by the Doctor, waiting for him to follow.

The dark soon turned light, on entry into the village, but the newcomers were tired, and they needed sleep.

The day approaching would bring questions as to who the newcomers were, why at such a terrible time they had come, and whether they could help them, if at all, with the demolishion of the tower, for the villagers next move was just that.

The darkness had released unto the village a terrible mist, that Mark hadn't noticed on leaving for the hill tops.

"What's going on here?" asked the Doctor.

As they had strolled through the village, there had been numerous women comforting their children, while seated on their doorsteps sobbing.

Mark spoke first this time, silencing his brother.

"The death of a respectable character we knew as Giles, who was but first a traveller who made his home here on 9. At first, he was feared for being an outsider, but then gradually, he helped restore our planet. He became loved by all, and today he died."

"A horrible tale," said Rose, keeping up to the Doctor's pace.

"How did he restore the planet?" asked Amy.

"He grew things," said Anthony. "Lush vegetation."

"And where is this 'lush vegetation'?" the Doctor asked him.

"The mist," said Mark, cutting in. "It's a product of the tower, or so we believe."

"It took Giles's body, when he fell from the tower!" Anthony told them.

Mark shot him a glance that told of how he felt. Sick, with having to come clean to outsiders who he believed had something to do with the tower, or why else had they been found on the hill tops?

They arrived at a door to a house, and Anthony knocked twice.

"Helena, it's I, Anthony, the brother of Mark."

Helana unbolted the door, and it creacked open. In entered Anthony, the Doctor, Rory, Amy, Rose, and Mark.

"What's going on?" the homeowner shrieked.

"We want you to put these people up for the night," said Mark, terribly clear.

The woman tried not to burst into tears.

"What's the matter?" asked the Doctor, to Anthony.

"It's the death of Giles," he said. "Such a lovely man, who made such an impact on the villagers."

"We won't be any trouble," the Doctor tried to tell the woman.

"You may stay," she said, insisting the newcomers should sit, and that Mark and Anthony be off. "But," she told them, after the brothers had left, "-… you will be gone in the morning, promise me?"

The Doctor simply nodded, then watched as the woman vanished up a staircase.

"Tell me Rose," said the Doctor, finding a seat upon which to truly relax on. "How are we doing, you and I, on that old parralel Earth of yours?"

"Same old," she replied, while getting comfy on a sofa she'd first found on entry.

Rory listened in on their conversation while as Amy had said before, she'd show Rory a thing or two in her police uniform, and in a kitchen uncooupied, a little love making was progressing undisturbed.

"Is it wrong forme to ask such a question," said the Doctor, in gossiping with his ex.

"Well, it sounds terrible, because you've changed, and he looks like you before you regenerated," she replied.

"And he hasn't changed into a floppy haired, well…me?" he asked.

"No, he's still the old you. How I like you," she informed him.

"Thing is, you shouldn't be here, Rose," he said, casually. "When I eft you to begin a new life back on your parralel Earth, it was to remain a life of normality, never mind," he said, finding her ready to inform him he;d left her with a version of himself. "Nevermind you living a life with another me."

"But Torchwood were curious Doctor. They said I had to journey into time and space, as I was one of their only time travellers able to survive the journey, what with my void stuff!"

The Doctor smiled, loosely. A thin smile stretched across his lips.

"What?" she asked.

"Just you being here, back in my company. It's all go with you, would you not agree Ms Tyler?"

"Mrs," she said.

"You're married to me, and I wasn't invited?"

"You were busy, I imagined," said Rose.

There was a long, drawn out pause, that lasted the rest of the night. As the Doctor sat in the corner on the chair he had picked, and Rose lie on the sofa, the only noise keeping them awake was that of the screams and howls in the kicten, and neither dared venture in there.

Morning.

A breeze forced the Doctor to shivver as his eyes suddenly blinked, and he was now fully awake.

The sun was out, and no longer hidden from the sight of the towering structure, just about visible over the first hill top in the far distance, not all that far from the village.

"Rise and shine Rose Tyler, we've a tower to inspect, and a woman to please. Helana, the homeowner said she wanted us gone!"

The Doctor took himself into the kitchen, where Rory and Amy were to be found on the kitchen table, tired out.

"Come on Amy, Rory, we've something to do, well two things I've just mentioned to Rose, but seriously, WAKE UP!"

He shouted as loud as he could, and it was enough to wake the officer and arestee, who was chained in handcuffs.

Suddenly, there was a terrible noise from outside, and the Doctor clambered over to the window to find out just what was going on. He stuck his head through the window frame, and saw the villagers charging forward, with sticks in their hands and weapons of a primitive sort, as they made their way towards the hill tops. Rose was at his side first, and then officer Pond and Rory.

"What's going on?" they asked.

"No idea," said the Doctor. "But my guess is it has something to do with the tower!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Hurting inside

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Ten: Hurting****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Three: Hurting inside**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>The Doctor slammed the door of the house after him. He'd said to Rose to accompany him, and for Amy and Rory to stay put, if only to explain to Helena where they'd gone, and that they'd be back.<p>

"Do you just want to be alone with me?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor didn't answer. After last night, their little conversation had been taken into an odd direction.

"It's just…" he said, figuring out an answer to present to her. "I haven't seen you in a really long while, and I've missed having you around…"

Rose looked up at him, as they followed the trail of the villagers.

"Well, I'd agree with you there," she said, simply, "-… but you shut me away in a parallel universe. You've got yourself to blame!"

"Well I had no choice," the Doctor explained. "You died, officially, on your world, what could I do?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor, quietly. "What could I do?"

The trail of the villagers led the Doctor and Rose to the hill tops. There, a crowd had gathered.

"What's going on?" asked Rose.

Mark appeared from a gap between the villagers.

"Did you sleep easy?" he asked them.

"Yes, well, Helena's a very nice woman," said Rose, relaxed in the Doctor and Mark's company, but then the conversation turned nasty. "But she does moan constantly."

"Well that can't be helped!" the Doctor was quick to add. "The village is grieving Mrs Tyler!" he stated, in clear view of Mark, and loud enough so he overheard their quiet conversation.

Mark shifted back into the crowd, who were waiting for him.

"You never did ask what was going on, did you Doctor?" Rose said, plainly.

"Well, what with you going off on one," he said. He then pushed his way through the crowd, until he was at the very front facing up at Mark and his younger brother.

"Mark, would you tell us just what is going on here?" the Doctor asked, from below him.

Mark stared down at him, and shook his head.

"Not now, Doctor, just wait!"

The Doctor was snubbed.

Rose was ready to kick off when the Doctor shushed her.

"Wait and listen," he said. "Watch and wait," he added. "Wait and see," he enthused.

Mark shouted at the top of his voice - "Today is the day we choose to demolish the tower, and we have prepared well!"

As he said that, a vehicle drove up behind them carrying as cargo a huge crane.

The Doctor looked past the crowd at the vehicle. He didn't smile nor pull a horrifying face.

"What are you thinking Doctor?" Rose asked him.

"Stuff," he said. "I can't cut in, say what I want to say, he's forbidden me from doing so!"

Rose looked up at Mark, and smirked. Then she turned back to the Doctor, and smirked again.

"Stop being childish, the Doctor I knew always voiced his opinion, it's how…"

She trailed off.

"How…?" the Doctor asked her. "How you and him, I **MEAN** me, got together, made a darn good couple, had kids?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Offend?" the Doctor snapped. "I'm a different man now Rose. I don't care what you and me have done. I'm not going to refer to me as me anymore, but him, because we're very different. Don't you ever compare me to him. **I AM ME!"**

Suddenly, the crowd split up, all advancing on the vehicle, with the crane now operational.

"Hang on a second!" shouted the Doctor, getting their full attention.

"What is it Sir?" asked Mark.

"Call me the Doctor," the Doctor answered. "And what I have to say concerns you all!"

"Then speak Doctor!"

The crowd responded arrogantly, as if they knew exactly what they were doing.

"If you attempt to demolish the tower, you risk bringing real danger upon you all, and I'm serious, I'm not being funny."

"How do you know this?"

Mark was willing to stand up to the Doctor.

The Doctor hoped it wouldn't come to a fist fight, but Mark was an arrogant man, who believed he was the peoples saviour.

"I just know," said the Doctor. "Think about it, Giles died trying to save you all. Are you going to die saving them as well?"

"They're my family and friends, of course I'm going to die for them!"

"So what is this then?"

The Doctor demanded an answer.

"A suicide mission?"

There was silence.

"Of course it is," said Mark, jokily.

But Mark wasn't laughing. He was serious.

"So why bring the real danger on the rest of the villagers?"

**"BECAUSE WE'RE NOTHING TO NOBODY!"**

Mark was furious, and he meant every word. Even his wife was in utter shock. She ran up to him, pleaded with his sanity, and he pushed her aside. In doing so, she fell to her death between the gap between hill tops. Mark fell to his knees, and cried.

**"WHY MARK?"** the Doctor bellowed.

"What is all of this about?" Rose shrieked.

Mark looked up from the ground, the gap also.

"The tower is **evil** Doctor."

"And you hoped to end what the tower meant, and in the process, suffer the ending it gave to one of 'the' most loved of the village."

"And the tower has now claimed another victim," said Rose.

**"My lovely wife!"** Mark shouted.

**"Who you murdered!"** the Doctor said, bluntly.

**"I DID NOT!"** Mark retorted.

"You pushed her, she fell, and died."

Mark refused to listen to the Doctor, he was only trouble.

And then the mist appeared, and took Mark into its black cloak, shielding him from view. AS the mist rolled back over the gap, Mark had gone.

_"Is he… dead?"_

Rose asked the only man on the planet with any knowledge of what was going on.

The Doctor nodded, silently.

_"And the tower?"_

"No idea, but we've got to destory it!"

"What, like Mark tried to?"

**"NO!"** the Doctor said. "Not like him. Like me!"

Then Amy and Rory appeared.

"I thought I told you to stay indoors?"

Amy rolled her eyes at the order.

**"She kicked us out!"** she told him.

"Well, good," said the Doctor. "I was just coming home to collect you anyhow."

"Why, what are we doing?" asked Rory.

"We're going to upset the balance of this planet," declared the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: To the tower

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Ten: Hurting****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Four: To the Tower**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>The Doctor turned in the direction of the crowd, and saw their muddled faces. Another respectable character of their village, dead. Mark's brother Anthony was ashamed.<p>

The Doctor strode towards him, and put a reassuring hand of his on Anthony's shoulder.

"It'll all be alright," he told him.

"Will it?" said Anthony, tearful. "My brother's dead. Nothing will ever be the same again!"

Statement.

"That's probably true," the Doctor said, still comfortingly. "But there's me, and because I'm here, I can assist you, all of you," he said, turning to the crowd. He turned from Anthony, and made his way further up the hill, ahead of the gathering.

"I wish to help you all, and I will do my best."

The crowd were very still, very quiet, and observed the Doctor carefully. They were fearful of him. Why did he want to help them?

The gathering dispersed, and the Doctor turned back to his friends.

"So it's morning, you've given your word you'll help these people, and we've a long day ahead of us, but neither of us know what we're doing," said Rose.

"Well then," said the Doctor, - "… It's about time I tell you, eh?"

Amy and Rory stood huddled together. Since the Doctor had encountered Rose, they felt like outsiders. The Doctor wasn't fully engaging with them. He was all for Rose.

"Rose I want you to ask around, find out what the villagers know, and Amy, Rory, I want you to do the same, but further afield. I want you to explore this planet, for a time, and then report back to me."

Amy and Rory headed off, and the Doctor turned to Rose, and gave her a sly wink.

"And what will you be getting up to?" Rose asked him.

"Well I plan to enter the tower."

All at once, Anthony barged up to him, and warned him - "Do not Sir. Those who enter the tower never leave!"

But the Doctor was curious. There was no stopping him. He wouldn't be told.

"Off you go, Amy!"

He was pushing her to leave his side.

"I'll meet you back at Helan's after!"

Rose was led away by Anthony, back down the hill, and she looked back over her shoulder, as the Doctor took to a little rock descending.

He had to climb down the cliff face to the first hill top, as the gap between the two hills was treacherous. Mark had fallen through the gap, and most likely cracked his skull open as he landed on the deadly rocks at the very bottom. The Doctor was careful not to look down past his boots, as he clutched hold of rocks easing himself further down into the hole.

Rory and Amy were holding hands on their way through the village.

"Who do you reckon this 'Rose' is then?" asked Amy.

"A friend, I'm guessing," said Rory. "You should have asked who she was!"

"Mrs **WHO** I imagined," Amy said to herself.

"I doubt it," said Rory, having heard her.

He had lifted Amy's spirit.

"But then," he said. "You never know!"

They had now left the village, and were making tracks through a forest like space, full of the planet's so called lush vegetation. There was some to be found afterall, just a short journey outside the village, which nobody ever journeyed so far out due to how scared they were.

Then Amy saw it. The mist, the thick stealthy mist rolling over the fields of lush vegetation.

"What should we do?" asked Amy, hoping Rory would have a good reason not to turn back and disobey the Doctor.

"RUN!" he shouted.

Rose had knocked on the door of an old man in his very late sixties, fighting illness, and spewing blood which the medics on the planet put down to very 'nasty' bug.

"What do you know of this tower?" Rose asked him.

"Well," he said, a minor frog developing in his throat. He was now croaking, - "It's always been there, stuck on the second hill. Since I was small, and healthy," he said, again coughing but this time terribly.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked him.

"Well, I didn't think so until Giles, but he was always demanding its destruction. Now it's gone onto Mark, and destroying everything his brother Anthony hoped for."

"Hoped for?" Rose inquired.

"Well Mark said he could bring happiness to the village. Anthony was/ is younger than his dead brother. He looked up to him. Saw in his eyes the strength of his brother. If Mark could bring happiness to this village, Anthony so believed it. Now the dream is dead, and Anthony will likely take his own life, like his brothers."

"But does he not see the error of his brother's ways?"

The old man sighed.

"He is blinded by disturbances," he answered. "The village is sad, he is now sad, and a man we know nothing about his taken on the challenege of helping us."

"The Doctor will," said Rose. "He's a good man!"

"Only you say so," the man snapped. He was coughing again, and then suddenly he fell silent. The old man was dead.

"Mr Hurst?" Rose shouted.

No answer.

"So the tower is certainly very strange," she said to herself.

The Doctor was now climbing up the second hill, having reached it finally. The tower was huge up close, but as he pulled himself up over the last few rocks, and on to the hill, he hadn't imagined the tower stretching up into the clouds above him.

Of course, he and the others were unable to tell how high the tower stretched to, as the mist high in the sky was too dark and dreary to see through.

He marched towards the tower, and with every step, the fear of what this tower he approached was frightened him.

There was a door. A wooden door, black and shiny, oddly, as the mist surrounding it rolled back as he approached, nearer and nearer.

He stood at the door, when as he reached for the handle, it creacked open.

"Should I enter?" he muttered. "Only way of finding out exactly what's going on…"

The Doctor entered the tower.

Amy and Rory were now running through the village, as the mist quickly kept up with them.

"Where are we heading?" Amy shrieked.

She still thought she was pregnant, and all this running wasn't easy.

"I think there's only one place it wants us to make for," said Rory, breathless.

"Where?" she asked him.

"The tower!"

And as they ran on, the mist was rolling on after them. As they ran up to the first hill, they saw the gap as they looked over the edge.

"And how are we going to make it there?" Amy raved.

"We must jump," said Rory. "It's the only way, and the gap isn't huge. We can do it!"

"Well then," said Amy, - "You first!"

Rory observed the gap and then considered how far he'd need to run and then jump to make it across to the other side. As he considered this, the mist wasn't far behind.

Then Rory jumped. He made it.

"Hurry, Amy, the mist isn't far behind!"

Amy took a leap, but missed the grass and plummeted backwards. Her heel skidded on a rock, and Rory was quick to grab her arm. He heaved her up onto the second hill, and then the mist rolled back.

"Amy, you're fine!" said Rory, holding her in his grip.

Amy was sobbing, in her husband's arms.

Rose had seen the pair running past through the window of the dead man's house. She saw the terrifying mist as it rolled into the village after them. Then she saw them jump and the mist rolling backwards.

"It had _other_ ideas," she murmered. "The mist. It had **'OTHER IDEAS!"**

Rose thought she was onto something.

Amy and Rory turned their heads to the tower. Suddenly, they saw their friend, the Doctor, shuffling up a staircase through a battered window.

"Come on!" said Rory. "Let's get after him!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	5. Chapter 5: Descovery

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Ten: Hurting****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Five: Descovery**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>I must reach the tower and tell the Doctor!" exclaimed Rose.<p>

"Tell the Doctor what?" hissed a voice.

A head appeared through the window of Mr Hurst's house. It was Anthony.

"I heard your conversation with the old man," he said.

"Oh did you," said Rose. "And why might I ask?"

"Because I was curious," said Anthony, scarily.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked him.

There were tears in Anthony's eyes.

"Fine," he said. "Perfectly. **I'VE JUST LOST MY BROTHER**, but never mind **EH?"** he yelled."

Rose shifted towards the door. Anthony wasn't himself.

"I know," she said. "It's awful, isn't it. The pain, the loss of a loved one."

She saw Anthony mellow a little.

"Yes, it is awful," he said, almost mechanically. "That is why **I AM ANGRY!"** he shouted.

"Why are you angry?" asked Rose. "Because of the tower, because of its evil and destructive ways?"

**"NO!"** snapped Anthony. **"BECAUSE YOU HAVE COME TO CAUSE TROUBLE!"** bellowed Anthony, pushing aside a table Rose had pushed forward and shattering a nearby window with a fist.

"You're not well," replied Rose. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

**"OH I DO!"** growled Anthony. **"AND** I will now rid the village of you and your Doctor, and those two nuisances!"

Then Rose pulled out her gun, and threatened Anthony with it.

"You think your gun scares me, Rose Tyler? **I DON'T THINK SO!"**

He charged forward, when Rose pulled the trigger, and Anthony staggered backwards, clutching the hole in his chest.

The sound of the blast had sent villagers in their droves towards the house. Rose had to make her escape before they located her.

She first checked the pulse of Anthony.

"As dead as!" she said. No chance of him telling them who'd shot him.

She climbed through a back window, and made a run for it. She too was heading to the tower.

In the tower, the Doctor had found a small child sobbing on the steps leading him further into the catacomb's.

"Hello?" said the Doctor, announcing his presence.

The child ignored him.

"I can help, I'm called the Doctor!"

The child then looked up.

"If you're a Doctor, mend me!" said the child, a young boy, wearing a small cap, and in a blue vest, and striped shorts.

"Mend you?" repeated the Doctor. "You sound like, well, a robot," he considered.

The boy showed him his arm. There was blood trickling from it, but the blood was grey and dark. His wound didn't show too well, but the gap in his skin was filled with metal.

"You are!" said the Doctor, astounded. "You're a robot!"

"Well of course I am stupid!" the boy retorted. "We all are! This entire village! Don't tell me you didn't know?"

The Doctor shook his head, gob smacked. Then Amy and Rory snuck up behind him and gave him the fright of his life.

"Must you do that?" he asked them.

"Sorry," Amy apologised.

Rory asked - "What's going on?"

"Well," said the Doctor. "I've just discovered the villagers are robots, so Mark dying… well, he was only a lump of metal trapped inside a human skin cloak. No need to get upset over his big, awkward death."

"And this kid?" asked Amy.

"The answer to this worlds problems, I should think," hoped the Doctor.

"We are doomed," said the boy. "Because they hope to tear this place down. Don't they know that if they do, they trigger the detsruction of this world. The tower was always thought to be evil, bringing death and destruction. The first few villagers thought this place had something to do with the Red War, so they bombed this place, or rather gave instructions to the enemy to bomb this place. It was not destroyed."

"How come?" asked the Doctor.

"Because the mist had it protected," answered the boy. "But it is slowly dying, and should it, 9 will fall!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	6. Chapter 6: Hope ever after

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Ten: Hurting****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Six: Hope ever after**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"What does he mean,<em> 'if the mist dies…?"<em>

Amy saw the terror in the Doctor's eyes, as he swung around to face her on the steps of the tower.

**"There will be nothing to stop the villagers destroying the tower,"** he said darkly.

"Doctor, if 9 falls, what will the repercussions be?" asked Rory, pressed up against Amy, who in turn was pressed up against the Doctor.

"Well, I reckon this tower holds this planet together," he answered. "The human- robots have been wishing this planets destruction for many, many years. If it is destroyed, the planet will cease to exist."

Rose ran from the window she had escaped through, charging now through the village, after the mist had appeared to see to it she made her way to the tower. Behind her, she had left two men dead. One the owner of the home she had been invited into to descover just what the tower was, and the other a sad individual, who had changed in his very nature.

She ran on through the village, but behind her, she had spot that of the mist attempting to keep up with her. Knowing of its presence, she made more of an effort to lose it, her pace increasing. Then, she came to the struggle up the steep hill, and glancing over her shoulder, back down at the very end of the village she had now left behind, she saw the mist climbing after her.

"It won't stop," she mumbled, telling herself she had to get across to the second hill before it caught up with her.

It was going to.

There was no stopping it.

Rose observed the gap between the two hill tops, and told herself she could do it.

She had no choice, but to jump.

She saw the mist steadily climbing the hill from behind her, futher from the spot she was ready to jump from. Then she quickly reassured herself all would be fine, as she plunged forward, and landed on the oppiste hill, staring back at the mist as it slithered from the first hill top and back down its slope.

The Doctor was thinking to himself as he sat beside the boy in the tower.

Then he said, suddenly, - "They must attack again."

"Who? The humans?" asked Amy.

"Well, human-robots," the Doctor corrected her. "It has been something they feel has been stirring trouble. That's why Mark took over from Giles, but his selfishness got in the way of things, because he found out the truth…"

"What truth?" Rory asked him.

The Doctor turned to the boy.

"Tell me, you being trapped in this tower, is to do with your supremacy, am I right?"

The boy said nothing, but simply nodded.

"Then you must be the key."

"The _key?_" the boy muttered. "Yes, yes, I could be," he answered.

"Doctor, what are you on about?" Amy asked him.

"The humans, who are in actual fact robots, are all connected to this child, because being trapped in here, in _'the tower'_, granted the villagers are fearful of this place, and the boy is the only one who knows the truth. He is aware of what the destruction of this tower willl bring."

_"I am,"_ the boy hissed.

The Doctor saw the boy look up, stare into his eyes, and he said to him, - "…so you being connected to the villagers sent them a message, a telepathic link to inform them all of this towers capabilities, but they refused to believe you because they had witnessed Gile's death, and the only person, well robot who could see the truth was Mark?"

"That is correct," said the boy. "But there were complications. His belief in Giles, after receiving the _'truth'_ faded, and his selfishness was about him losing faith in something the villagers felt so passionate about."

_"You mean,"_ hesitated Amy, - "…their wishes to destroy the tower had Mark wanting to prove he could carry on where Giles left off, as the most respected of all in the village, but him knowing what would happen if that happened, frightened him?"

"Yes," said the boy.

Suddenly, Rose appeared from behind the squat figures in the tight space, and announced her presence, scaring them all half to death.

**"Doctor! Amy! Rory!"** she declared.

**"Rose Tyler, what news do you have for us?"** bellowed the Doctor.

Rose saw the eager anticipation in him.

"Well, Anthony's dead!"

She saw the Doctor turn away from her disgusted.

"What happened?" gasped Amy.

"He turned on me. He was acting oddly, as if it wasn't in his nature to attack me but he couldn't help it…"

The Doctor looked to the boy for answers.

"Has this something to do with Mark?" he asked him.

The boy frowned.

"The recent deaths have stirred the beliefs the villagers had of those they thought they could trust. From the readings I am receiving telepathically, their anger and frustration has boiled over, and they wish the tower to be destroyed. As we speak, they are planning another of their attacks, and with them acting out of character, they are going mad. They seek reassurance. They must be reassured!"

The boy now spoke robotically, as if his programming was conflicting with his human nature, hence the disturbances in Anthony, and in Mark. But then the tower was now in safe hands, and he knew the Doctor would save them.

The Doctor turned in the direction of Rose.

"And was the mist present on your journey here?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "But how did you know?"

"The mist is the barrier, the only _'something'_ the villagers can't get past, but it's dying. It worked out that we were this planet's saviours, and once grouped together, we could begin to put a stop to whatever is going on. We found the child, worked out his _'purpose'_, and in turn, have worked out what to do exactly!"

"Have we?" pondered Rose.

"Well I have!" declared the Doctor.

"What action _will_ you take, Doctor?" wondered the boy.

"Oh, I plan to give the villagers a whole heap of hope, for want of a better relationship shed between them and this tower, for they must learn to love before the end of the world!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Hope

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Ten: Hurting****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Seven: Love and Hope**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"So is there anything we can do?" yelped Rose.<p>

The Doctor smiled, happily, that she was welcoming the adventure.

"Oh, there's so many things left to do Rose, and if you'd like to help?"

Rose wanted to be a part of anything in the Doctor's life again.

"Of course!" she said, excitedly.

"Good," replied the Doctor. "Because I'm going to need all the help I can get!"

Fact.

Rose didn't feel the beat of her heart then. Like the Doctor had forgotten of their past romance. He saw her as just another friend, a companion, like the couple he had onboard the TARDIS at present.

"Okay," said Amy, - "What can we do?" she said, voluntarily, speaking for herself and Rory.

"Well, all three of you can do me a big favour," he said, ruffling the hair of the boy still seated on the steps, as he quickly got to his feet.

"Why can't we help you?" asked Rose.

"No," said the Doctor. "I'm going to prove to the villagers this tower isn't in the least dangerous, but I'm going to take a big risk!"

"So what was it that we might do?" asked Rory.

"Right," he said, leaning on the arched wall of the staircase, arms crossed, hair in line with his eyes, in which he parted with a wave of his hand. "I'd like you to rush from here to the village, attract as much attention as you can, and lead the villagers to the first hill. Take no risks, because the biggest risk should be whether the villagers choose to listen, or if their short circuits will blow!"

"What about you?"

Rose persisted in her questions.

"Wait and see," he said, with a wink and a cheerful grin.

Then, he darted past the boy, and up the stair case in which led to a window at the second to highest point of the tower. The very top of the structure lurked in the mist past the window which would prove whether the deadliest of his risk was worthwhile, and the mist was, if at all, on his side.

Staring out past the mist, and through the window, the Doctor saw his friends taking giant leaps on to the first hill, and charging down its steep slope towards the village.

**"Come on,"** yelled Rose, in full swing of fun, adventure, and intrepid danger again.

The trio ran through the village, splitting up to cover a wider area, knocking on doors, buzzing door bells, dragging villagers to a huddled group the girls had left Rory to handle, and then leading them up the first hill.

Meanwhile, as the Doctor prepared to give a display of hope to the vast majority of the villagers he could see being led to the first hill by his friends, he climbed through the now open window, and grappled with the towers sloping roof, in which led high into the mist and to a sharp point he could just make out through the haze.

The point in which Giles had fallen from, struck by some unusual form of electrocution. Was the tower as dangerous as the villagers made out. Why then if it were a force for good had it struck Giles?

"Protection, perhaps?" thought the Doctor, as he grabbed a slate from the roof, pulling himself up, and up, until he slipped. He fell a short distnace back down to where he had started from, and then made another attempt up towards the very highest point of the structure.

There was a huge number of people who had been led to the spot the Doctor had asked of them. They saw the Doctor, and began shouting, - "He's going to get himself killed!"

Rose, Rory, and Amy sincerely hoped not.

"So that's what he's up to!" exclaimed Rory.

The Doctor made it, finally. He slowly turned to face the crowd below him, and the mist that lurked about him was in fact as harmless as he thought. The mist recognised the Doctor as a friend, and not as a threat. This instantly struck a chord with the villagers.

**"You see!"** he yelled at them. "I said to you this tower you were all so keen to destory was harmless!"

A villager stepped forward, Mark's wife, who tried to carry on from where her husband and his brother left off.

"So _what_ killed Giles?"

"Giles had hoped to destroy the tower, but what you people fail to understand is, if this tower is destroyed, the planet is destroyed. You risk your own lives in but an attempt to remove a tower from a history in which really, hasn't had an impact on any of you. You saw the tall pointy thing, and thought, it's got to be evil. It towers above us, threatens our village with a shadow we want rid of, and you took matters into your own hands, labelling the tower as 'evil'."

Mark's wife refused to believe that.

**"The mist, Doctor, it will kill you!"**

"Will it?" he answered her, bluntly. He touched the mist, and it enveloped his hand, but nothing happened.

**"You see,"** shouted Rose, above all the villagers irritated voices. **"The Doctor's telling the truth. Would he risk his life up there for you, if he didn't mean well?"**

The villagers fell silent, as the Doctor yelled, - **"The tower is what you should all show hope for, as its purpose is to save you all from yourselves. The tower was designed to protect you all, and if that's not enough to convince you, look back at all your foolish heroes, analyse what happened to them, and how they died. They wanted fame, greed, and power amongst you. Mark confessed as such, and if they had succeeded, we wouldn't be having this conversation now!"**

The villagers suddenly clicked, hummed, and vibrated.

**"What are they doing?"** shouted Amy, up at the Doctor.

"They're processing every single thing I've said," he answered, in a yell back to her. "In fact, the risk I took wasn't as great as the risk I asked all of you to take," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"Well," the Doctor called back to her, - "You forget the villagers have been angered by events of late, and a sudden desturbance, an imbalance could set them off on a destructive rampage, but actually, no, you did as I asked. All of you did so very well and as to their function, they should now see the tower as 'friend' rather than 'foe'.

The Doctor carefully started down the slope, creeping back through the window and making his way down the stairs of the tower.

Waiting for him at the very bottom, was the boy, who grinned back at him, as the Doctor passed him by. As he was raedy to leave the tower, the boy shouted to him, - **"Thank you Doctor, but a medical man you're not. More of a Lord of Time, I would have guessed, or how else could you have knowledge of the very balance of time?"**

The Doctor smiled back at the boy, and journeyed on, to catch up with his friends.

The villagers on the first hill had assessed the situation, seen the error of their ways, and decided on a new beginning. Their first major event was wishing the Doctor and his companions so very well.

Hugs were exchanged between Rose, Rory, and Amy, and a whole lot of fun was to be had, in and among the villagers who seemed to now praise the tower. Their anger and frustration had been but desperation in a robots working mind. But they had removed their hatred for what they feared most, and moved on.

The Doctor then joined them, and said, - "I think our work here is done, and it is now time to leave."

Rose smiled at the man who had saved lives once more. He had in fact saved a planet, but there was something more to this new man, something dark, darker than 'her' Doctor.

"Rose," he said, happily. "You fancy coming along, or…?"

_"I can't,"_ she said, hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, well, of course, I understand," the Doctor mumbled, disappointed.

"Well I have a life with you that is complete, and with children now. You'd ask me to abandon them?"

The Doctor said nothing.

"But look at you," she grinned, trying not to think about what she had just turned down. "You, Amy, and Rory. You've moved on!"

She held back her tears for as long as she could, but it was inevitable that her time with the Doctor, the present of which she adored the most, was coming to an end, and she hated it.

"Give my regards to the family," he told her, as he took her in her arms, comfortingly. "And take care, and I mean, well, as much care as one can take. Tell me, Rose Tyler, how are you getting home?"

Their embrace had ended, but it wasn't over for them yet.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Rose journeyed back to the TARDIS, from the first hill in which a great party had commenced. Night was approaching, and it was getting dark slowly. The blue police box was made visible by its light atop of its roof, and the Doctor fumbled about his pockets for the key.

"Welcome home," he said, turning to his friends, and most of all, showing off to Rose.

Having found the key, and turned the lock, the Doctor snapped his fingers, and the doors fell open. Rose was the first to step inside, and she could not believe her eyes. Reds, yellows, oranges, colour beyond her imagining of the TARDIS console room.

"It's bigger than I ever remembered!" she enthused.

"Well we've had bigger adventures since then," boasted the Doctor. "But we had a laugh, didn't we?" he said.

Rose simply nodded. He was different. She had got used to her Doctor always being around, but this new man… She wasn't so sure.

Amy and Rory said their goodbyes, to a Rose Tyler who for one moment had stepped in a blue box of old, to step back onto the sandy beach of Norway's Dårlig Ulv Stranden, - _Bad Wolf Bay._

"Sorry," said the Doctor, as he saw Rose Tyler out. "I must get it right one of these days. What is your home address?"

"Oh don't bother about that," replied Rose. "Returning home, to this beach, always takes me back. You told me you loved me."

"I did."

The Doctor agreed on that.

"But as I say, I've moved on. I've regenerated. And you have him…"

The Doctor's past self, in his old body, stared back at him, from an old yellow motor.

**"Bessie!"** yelped the Doctor. **"Oh good for you Rose Tyler!"**

Rose turned to him, and smiled.

_"Take care, won't you?"_

"Oh, you know me," replied the Doctor.

He stepped back in the doorway of his ship, waved until his old friend was out of sight, and then departed. Hunched over the console, the Doctor always imagined he and Rose would travel the stars for an eternity, but eternity never lasts, and he had moved on.

"I like to think I've moved on," he mumbled.

Amy and Rory joined him at his side over the console.

"Has she gone?" asked Amy.

The Doctor nodded, looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Good," said Rory, with a frown to match the Doctor's stare.

_"Thought you'd abandoned us?"_

"Me abandon you? The other way around sure, I can believe that, but surely you didn't get that impression?"

The Doctor knew of his mistakes. Of course, he had adventured with Rose in the past, and nothing could replace those happy memories.

"But times change, people move on, it's what they do, but I don't fit into the category of people. Tell me, Amy, Rory, where would you like to go next?"

_The TARDIS wheezed and shuddered on, with Rose wishing - "If only you were the old you," back on her parallel Earth._

* * *

><p><strong>The adventures continue, in a new story, coming soon! <strong>


End file.
